No Cure For Love
by UPlover
Summary: Why is Woody avoiding the other toys and why won't he tell them what's wrong? And what happens if Bo appears in the Anderson household? Will everything go back to normal, as Woody wants. I do not own Toy Story.
1. Chapter 1

For the first time in a month Woody lifted his boot and there was his name. How was he doing out in the world? This question filled his head each day as he tried to look like the tough leader he always was.  
The leaves slowly fell from the trees meaning that summer was coming to an end. It was funny how the world changed and yet they stayed the same.  
Andy's toys lives changed and from what Woody could tell everybody was happy. The other toys accepted them as family and treated one another fairly.  
He climbed up on the windowsill and did his routinely observation around the room. Bullseye and Buttercup raced around the room, The Potato Head's were enjoying their time with their adopted children, and Rex and Trixie were once again playing a computer game.  
And then there was Buzz and Jessie.  
They just sat on the bed talking and laughing. He remembered how Buzz couldn't even talk to Jessie without stuttering. He remembered them saying it was the incinerator that brought them closer.  
It brought them all closer once more.  
But there was something missing.  
Sometimes he couldn't stand to see them act all romantic. There were times when he wished they weren't a couple because he wanted to be in that relationship with Bo still.  
Where was she? How was she being treated? Did she still love him?  
He just wanted things to go back to normal. If only there was a way for Andy to stay young forever. That didn't happen with his father, but if Andy had kids of his own he'd remain in the Davis family.  
He lifted his boot one more time and touched the faded lettering. Oh Andy, why did I...  
"Everything alright Woody?"  
Woody immediately put his boot down. "Yeah, everything is fine, Buzz." he said to the Space Ranger who sat down next to him. "This sitting by the window thing is fine?"  
Woody sighed. A best friend knew the other well. This was never like him to sit by the window constantly.  
"I like to come up here to think. And it helps me look over all of you."  
Buzz loved how the cowboy always took care of his family, but he never let them take care of him. The last time he expressed his feelings was when they first arrived at Bonnie's house. He'd obviously was still not adjusted to their new life. He loved Bonnie and wouldn't want to leave her, but Andy meant so much to him.  
"Woody, we need to talk."  
"About what? Everything is fine."  
"But you're not."  
Woody let out a groan. "Buzz, would you just stop." he said in a harsh tone. "We go though this almost every week and I am getting so tired of talking about how I'm feeling."  
"You can say that you miss Andy."  
Woody was silent, just staring out the window. He closed his eyes for a second, but didn't say anything.  
"The one thing I'll say, Buzz, is don't take advantage of love."  
Before Buzz could question, Bonnie came into the room to get ready for school. "Who wants to come to show and tell today?" she called out before picking up her cowboy doll. "Come on, Sheriff. My class is going to love you!"  
Woody was packed into her backpack and as soon as she was gone Buzz gathered the toys for a staff meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's the matter with Woody?" Rex asked. They all heard the conversation and were worried.  
"Woody has been going through a tough time lately." Buzz said.  
"Doesn't he like it here? He's Bonnie's favorite." Dolly pointed out.  
"He does like it here. It's just that he misses Andy... and Bo."  
"Bo?" Jessie asked. She hadn't thought about the shepherdess in ages and now she began to realize that this may have been the reason why Woody was acting so strange.  
"Who's Bo?" Trixie asked before Dolly could.  
"She and Woody were dating when we lived with Andy, but she was sold in a yard sale a few years ago." Buzz answered.  
"It's tough to lose someone you love," Dolly said. "I went through one many years ago."  
"Woody has all of us now and he has a new home. Is there anything we can do to cheer him up?" Buttercup asked.  
"I have been making up this play that I think Woody would like. It mists into the life of a toy on the street and runs..."  
"Pricklepants, that is not going to help Woody." Dolly said to him putting her hands on her waist.  
"Well, it's what always helps me."  
"What we're going to do is all gather around and talk to Woody when he gets back. It's best for Woody to know that we're all here for him."  
"Mrs. Anderson is coming!" The peas in the pod called out as everyone rushed back to their places.  
Mrs. Anderson came in carefully holding a box and un-taped it. Buzz nearly gasped when she pulled a familiar porcelain doll out.  
"Bonnie is going to love you." Her mother said staring at the figure.  
As soon as she walked out from the room Jessie was the first to embrace Bo.  
"Bo, its so good to see you! What are you doing here?" Jessie asked very excited.  
"I was going to ask you the same thing cowgirl."  
"It's a long story Bo. Woody is going to be so happy to see you." Buzz said giving her a small hug.  
She looked all around the room upon hearing her name. Woody never left her thoughts and wished upon the stars that one day she'd see him again. She could only begin to imagine what was going through his mind the day they were separated.  
"He'll be back later. Won't this be a surprise for him!" Mrs. Potato Head said.  
Bo couldn't believe this was real. One moment she was being sold again and now she was back with her family. She could almost cry.  
"Welcome to Bonnie's room, Bo. I'm Dolly. I'm sure you're going to love it here." she said shaking the shepherdess's hand.  
"Thank you very much. How long has Woody been here?"  
"About a month or so. Andy donated the toys to us before leaving for college."  
"College? I didn't realize he was that old. How is Woody doing? He spent some time with the Davis family."  
"It was hard the first week, but he's gotten better. Funny, he's never mentioned you before."  
Bo lifted an eye brow. "What's that?"  
"I'm not sure. But the sheriff is lucky to have a gal like you. You'll fit right in with us."  
Bo was able to smile, but it wasn't real. Woody would always mention her in conversation. She looked at Dolly again. She was nice and had the leadership qualities like Woody. Why did she have the feeling that Woody liked her.  
She shook it off knowing she was nervous to see the cowboy after all this time. They were to be reunited in a few hours.


	3. Chapter 3

"...And with the smile on his face, that's what makes Sheriff Woody special."  
Bonnie's class applauded as she went to sit back down in the circle. "Aww, that was wonderful, Bonnie. I can see that Woody is very important to you." Bonnie's teacher said before the bell rang for recess.  
Woody, sat up once everyone left and put on a genuine smile for the first time that day that week. That's what he needed. The be reminded of the little girl that he was making happy. That's what Andy wanted him to do when he handed the toys over.  
The thing that had been bothering him about Andy left, but there was still Bo. He remembered when leaving this morning he said something that may have jumbled Buzz's mind a bit.  
He'd been avoiding on talking with the toys for so long and that wasn't right for him to do. It never felt right to express his feelings, but nobody was going to make fun of him.  
They were a family a family, and family stuck together.

Back in Bonnie's room everyone was preparing for Bonnie to come home. Jessie spent the last few hours talking with Bo catching up on the years they lost. Bo was always like an older sister to Jessie, giving her such helpful advice.  
When suddenly the family cat came into the room chasing around a tiny ball that moved on it's own.  
"What do you think you're doing in the room, Maxine?" Mr. Potato Head called out. He never liked the cat since she always played so roughly with them.  
The cat wasn't leaving. She was too excited chasing the ball around. Dolly tried to guide Maxine out from the room, but the cat ignored her.  
"I got an idea!" Jessie yelled as she grabbed a rope. As if she were in a rodeo she lassoed it around the cat's neck making it go crazy. Jessie jumped on it's back and the toys watched as they jumped around the room.

Bonnie arrived home and placed her backpack on the floor in the living room. Woody unzipped the bag once he heard her run to the kitchen.  
He walked back to the room while hearing thumping noises and the toys cheering. What was going on in there?  
Woody opened the door only to be nearly pummeled by the cat.  
"Yeeeeeeeeee-haaaaaaaaaaww!" Jessie screamed only to make the cat angrier.  
"Buzz, what is going..."  
He stopped himself there when he saw a familiar figure standing on the desk. Bo saw Woody and her heart melted at seeing him. Was this a dream? Was she really here?  
"Bo?!"  
"Woody!"  
It was her! Woody ran and climbed up on the bed, their arms extended.  
"Woody, watch out!"  
The cat knocked Woody over and right before his eyes, a scene happened that he thought he'd only see in the movies.  
Maxine knocked into the table where Bo stood.  
Before anyone could react Bo was on the floor in a million different pieces.  
Everything was silent. Woody felt something inside of him crack and slowly climbed down from the bed.  
He dropped to his knees and picked up her unbroken arm, the only piece that didn't shatter.  
"No, no..." This wasn't real... But it was, Woody admitted to himself once he saw the shattered remnants that once represented her head.  
Jessie held her chest and pressed her hand against her mouth. What did she do? She ruined Woody's greatest moment in his whole life.  
She walked up to the toy and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Woody, I..."  
Something snapped in Woody.  
He grabbed her wrist and looked at her with a dark look in his eyes.  
"YOU!"  
Before anything else could happen Bonnie and her mother came into the room.


	4. Chapter 4

That night Woody did not speak to anyone. He was placed in a spot where he could watch Bo be swept up. Bonnie wasn't sad about the loss of the new toy because she didn't have the time to play with her, making Woody all the more sad.  
Nona of the tows ever saw Woody like this before. He never experience the death of a toy.  
Dolly told the other toys that it was best to leave him alone for now. Once Bonnie went to to bed Woody climbed on the windowsill. Eventually he'd be alright, it would take time though.  
Jessie was beside herself the whole night and cried under the bed alone. All she was trying to do was make the cat leave the room while having some fun. Now Woody would never be the same again.  
He was so happy when he saw her and he could just feel his heart break when she broke.  
Jessie began to cry even more when she remembered seeing that dark look in his eyes.  
"Jessie, are you okay?" It was Buzz who heard her. As soon as he sat down with her she threw her arms around him and cried into his shoulder.  
"It's all my fault! Woody hates me!"  
"It is not your fault, Jessie." Buzz said softly as he smoothed her hair.  
"But if I wasn't playing around with the cat none of that would have ever happened!" Jessie sobbed.  
"I know, but nobody is putting the blame on anybody. It was an accident and everybody knows that."  
Jessie looked into Buzz's eyes with the most hopeless look ever. "But what about Woody? Didn't you see he looked? So much has been on his mind lately, how are we going to talk to him?"  
"I know everything is not okay right now, but eventually Woody will be fine. Just give everything some time and you'll see."  
Jessie knew Buzz was right, but the days events wouldn't stop repeating through her head. It was going to be so hard to talk to Woody tomorrow.

Woody didn't sleep and wink last night. He had a dark look that showed nothing, but anger. The toys were afraid to go near him not knowing what he may do.  
Bonnie was going to be gone that whole entire day, making the toys feel uncomfortable. There was a tense feeling around the room as Woody aimlessly walked around.  
None of them knew what yo say to the cowboy. He went and stood at the spot where everything happened yesterday, just staring down at the floor.  
Jessie took a deep breath and walked over to him.  
"Woody?"  
There was no response.  
"Woody, I am so sorry. If there is anything that I could do for you, I'll do it."  
"You can bring back Bo."  
Jessie sighed. "I'm sorry Woody. I know you've been waiting so long to see Bo again..."  
"So why did you have to go and ruin everything?" There was nothing in his voice that it sent shivers through Jessie's body.  
"I never meant for that to happen. Oh Woody, I am so, so..."  
The moment she rested a hand on his shoulder Woody whipped around holding it so tightly that it felt as if her hand may break off.  
"Why did you have to take away everything that was important to me?!" he screamed. His voice shook the toys and Buzz immediately rushed over.  
"You just don't want me to be happy do you?! I have waited so long for this day to come and you had to go and run everything!"  
Before Jessie could say anything Buzz came between them making Woody release Jessie. "Woody, just came down and take a deep breath."  
"You don't understand the pain I'm going through! Where were you to stop her from falling?!"  
Woody was gasping for air, beginning to go into hysterics.  
"None of you care about what's important to me! I could be with Bo right about now..." Woody knocked himself into a ball and kicked it away making it hit the three aliens.  
"Hey, you watch it, Woody..."  
"Can it, Potato Head!" Woody swung his arm and Mr. Potato Head spilled everywhere.  
All the toys backed away from the out of control cowboy who kicked away anything in site. He tossed aside a checker game that nearly fell on the peas in a pod. Bullseye was terrified and cowered in a corner. Dolly went and comforted the peas in a pod who were crying in fear.  
Before Woody could throw the cardboard rocket ship they all heard meowing coming from outside.  
Buzz gasped when he realized that he was going to push the flower pot on the cat.  
Before he could even begin pushing the pot Buzz grabbed Woody who dragged the thrashing cowboy to the bed.  
"Woody, calm down!" Buzz shouted taking hold of his arms.  
"Let me go! That cat us the cause of everything! She took the love of my life away from me!"  
It took a moment until Woody finally stopped thrashing and finally looked at Buzz with the most hopeless look ever.  
He was gasping for air and the tears were streaming in his eyes.  
"Woody..."  
He dropped to his knees sobbing and shaking. Buzz bent down at his side and took Woody in his arms.  
Woody clung to him gasping through the short breaths he took. He felt so scared not knowing what was happening to him. He could have hurt one of the toys in his emotional rampage.  
"It's okay, Woody. Everything is going to be just fine."


	5. Chapter 5

That night Woody sat on the windowsill huddled between his legs staring out into the night sky, trying to find an answer. He cried for the longest time that day and he still shook all over.  
He remembered how something snapped in him that day. The same thing happened to Lotso, but in a different way. When he snapped he became evil, so evil that he would actually kill a toy. Was that who he was turning into?  
The tears were coming again and he slid his face behind his knees.  
"Hoe are you doing, cowboy?" He didn't even hear Dolly come up. She put an arm around him, making Woody feel a little better.  
"Alright, I guess."  
"You know this is not Jessie's fault right?" Dolly asked making Woody sigh. He apologized to Jessie so many times. He only nodded too upset to speak still.  
"I know how you feel Woody. My other owner gave me up when she was only seven." Dolly said to him.  
"Why seven?"  
"These group of kids bullied her because she always carried me around. She thought by giving me up everything would stop. I spent two years in an attic until Bonnie bought me in a yard sale."  
"But weren't you angry with your owner?"  
"Is that how you feel with Andy right now?"  
"No... no... I don't think so. He grew up, every kid grows up. And I'm proud of him. I'll never be angry with him."  
"I'm not mad anymore because she was still young and she still loved me because every now and then she snuck up to the attic and told me about her day. She never forgot about me."  
They were silent once more both looking at the stars in the sky. Dolly sighed inside, she hadn't talked about the toy she loved in ages. Maybe it would help Woody.  
"I once had love too, Woody."  
Woody turned to her, listening. "He was the nicest toy ever. My owner had a brother who out grew his G.I. Joe and we were each others company in the attic. We thought our relationship would always last, but it didn't. We were sold to different owners on the same day."  
"I'm so sorry, Dolly. How long has it been?"  
"Five years, but I've learned to move on."  
"How do you know you can move on? What if you meet up again some day?" Woody asked.  
"Did you move on, Woody?"  
"Yeah, but I still didn't know if we'd meet up again."  
"How do you feel now?"  
Woody has so many feelings that were complicating his mind. The basic ones like sadness, anger, hopelessness, but their was one more that didn't fit into how he was feeling.  
"I almost have a feeling of relief." Woody turned to Dolly who was listening closely. "I feel like I can stop thinking about her now that she's gone, but I still love her..."  
"You're not afraid to be with someone else now?"  
"No. I think that's what Bo would want."  
Woody looked into Dolly's eyes. They shined under the moon light, just like Bo's. Woody never looked at her this closely until now and saw how beautiful her smile was. He remembered how she was the first to welcome him as Bonnie's toy. She was smart and was very capable on handling a room full of toys.  
"Thank you, Dolly."  
"Anytime, Woody."  
They kept staring into each others eyes slowly beginning to close the space until their lips touched.  
Little did they know, the two weren't alone as Buzz and Jessie smiled at the scene.  
Everything was going to be okay.


End file.
